A. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to a combination shoulder strap and pad for carrying a receptacle, and more particularly, the embodiments of the present invention relate to a combination mobile shoulder strap and stationary shoulder cushion for carrying a receptacle, via appropriate releasable connectors, without movement of the stationary shoulder cushion and without the consequences caused at least by such movement to a wearer.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Shoulder straps either go over a bag-side shoulder or across a wearer's torso. Over the bag-side shoulder, the strap's shoulder cushion tends to slip off, and, the bag tends to migrate rearwardly of the wearer and dip forwardly downwardly. When the strap goes across the wearer's torso, its shoulder cushion tends to cut into the wearer's neck.
Using a wider shoulder cushion does not solve these problems. Using a curved shoulder cushion helps somewhat, but is not satisfactory when the shoulder strap goes across the body because the shoulder cushion still tends to cut into the neck of the wearer.
Thus, there exists a need for a combination shoulder strap and shoulder cushion that allows the bag it is carrying to stay level, and whose shoulder cushion does not slide off the wearer's bag-side shoulder or cut into the wearer's neck when its shoulder strap is worn across the torso of the wearer.
Numerous innovations for straps have been provided in the prior art, which will be described below in chronological order to show advancement in the art, and which is incorporated herein by reference thereto. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the individual purposes which they address, nevertheless, they differ from the embodiments of the present invention in that they do not teach a combination mobile shoulder strap and stationary shoulder cushion for carrying a receptacle, via appropriate releasable connectors, without movement of the stationary shoulder cushion and without the consequences caused at least by such movement to a wearer.
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,735 to Kimchi et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,735 issued to Kimchi et al. on Jun. 16, 1998 in U.S. class 224 and subclass 264 teaches a combination shoulder strap and anatomical pad to be used on a carrying bag, including a pad configured to rest on a shoulder of a user and to diverge from an apex at the meeting point of the pad and the user's shoulder, and a strap including two diverging strap segments. The longitudinal axes of the strap segments meet at an obtuse angle in the area of the apex of the pad. The transverse width of the pad is narrower in the area of the apex by virtue of an indentation formed in the pad within the confines of the formed obtuse angle. The pad is further provided with padding material positioned within each diverging segment thereof adjacent the narrowed area. The padding is graduated in thickness along its width and has a maximum thickness in the areas bracketing the indentation.
(2) U.S. Pat. No. 6,378,746 to Miller.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,378,746 issued to Miller on Apr. 30, 2002 in U.S. class 224 and subclass 258 teaches a sling for transporting a conventional infant carrier seat, which has a generally rigid body provided with a pivoted carrier handle. The sling includes a sling member having a padded upper segment fabricated from a length of resilient material and having an elongated slot formed therein dimensioned to receive a main strap element adapted to define a first adjustable closed loop opening. The main strap element is further provided with an auxiliary strap element that cooperates with the main strap element to define a second adjustable closed loop opening that captively receives the handle of the conventional infant carrier seat.
(3) U.S. Pat. No. 6,647,555 to Yamaguchi et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,647,555 issued to Yamaguchi et al. on Nov. 18, 2003 in U.S. class 2 and subclass 338 teaches a belt-like article having fastening elements continuously attached along an entire periphery of a long tape main body. The belt-like article further includes engaging apparatus capable of engaging with/disengaging from each other, each of which has an engaging portion provided at a predetermined position in a longitudinal direction of the tape main body. By winding the belt-like article spirally about an end portion thereof so as to engage the opposing fastening elements successively, a diversified type of the storage bodies can be obtained. Further, by engaging the engaging apparatus with each other, the belt-like article can be used as a neck strap for hanging the storage body for accommodating an object. Therefore, the belt-like article is provided with not only an application as the belt-like article, but also an application as a storage body for various objects that are functionally related to each other so that it can be used sufficiently for practical purpose.
(4) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2007/0261213 to Nolan et al.
United States Patent Application Publication Number 2007/0261213 published to Nolan et al. on Nov. 15, 2007 in U.S. class 24 and subclass 300 teaches clipping an elastic apparatus between the ends of a shoulder strap and a portable object. A short elastic suspender includes an elastic strap to be removably attached by a first connector to the D-ring of a portable object. The other end of the suspender has a D-ring connector configured to removably be attached to the snap/hook fastener of the original shoulder-carrying strap of the portable object.
(5) U.S. Pat. No. 7,387,226 to Porter.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,387,226 issued to Porter on Jun. 17, 2008 in U.S. class 224 and subclass 259 teaches a golf bag carrying system in the form of a triple strap carrier, including a first and a second strap secured to the golf bag to define first and second shoulder openings, respectively. The first strap second end and the second strap first end are attached to a first ring, and the second strap is led through a second ring at a central (second) location at a mid-portion of the bag. The other ends of the first and second straps are secured to the golf bag longitudinally on opposite sides of the second location at first and third locations, respectively. A third strap is attached to the first ring and to the bag at a fourth location below the third location. The mounts for securing the straps to the bag, and the straps themselves, preferably are selectively adjustable to balance the bag in single-shoulder and dual-shoulder carrying modes.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for straps have been provided in the prior art, which are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the embodiments of the present invention as heretofore described, namely, a combination mobile shoulder strap and stationary shoulder cushion for carrying a receptacle, via appropriate releasable connectors, without movement of the stationary shoulder cushion and without the consequences caused at least by such movement to a wearer.